Heart
by Ran Hime
Summary: Sebuah pengorbanan yang berakhir sia-sia, membuat Sasuke tak sempat membalas kata cinta sahabatnya. Bahkan membuatnya tak sempat melihat Naruto untuk terakhir kali/ "Yang kubutuhkan hanya hatimu, bukan perasaanmu!"/ "Berikan saja hatiku untuk Sasuke, Sensei!"/ "Hati Naruto tidak cocok dengan Sasuke."/ "Tiga hari yang lalu ia meninggal!"/ "Aniki bohong!"/ SasuNaru, Angst, Shonen-ai.


Saya datang lagi dengan membawa fic oneshot.

Angst lagi... tapi jujur saya bukan spesialis Angst xp

Oke... selamat membaca dan jangan lupa buat meninggalkan kata-kata sebagai review xp

.

.

.

Heart

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

By: Ran Hime

Rate:T

Genre: Angst, Family

Pair: SasuNaru

Warning: Typo, Alternatif Reality, AU,OOC, Shonen-ai

.

.

.

Summary: Sebuah pengorbanan yang berakhir sia-sia, membuat Sasuke tak sempat membalas kata cinta sahabatnya. Bahkan membuatnya tak sempat melihat Naruto untuk terakhir kali/ "Yang kubutuhkan hanya hatimu, bukan perasaanmu!"/ "Berikan saja hatiku untuk Sasuke, Sensei!"/ "Hati Naruto tidak cocok dengan Sasuke."/ "Tiga hari yang lalu ia meninggal!"/ "Aniki bohong!"/ SasuNaru, Angst, Shonen-ai.

.

.

Happy Reading...

.

.

Mata shapire-nya masih menatap aspal yang mulai terlihat gelap akibat awan hitam menggenang di atas sana, menutupi langit biru awal musim panas. Hatinya tidak sakit meski berulang kali ia harus tersakiti. Ia tidak salah sekalipun meski kenyataannya ia menyimpan perasaan yang tak seharusnya. Ia mencintai sahabatnya yang sudah mempunyai kekasih. Lebih dari itu ia dan sahabatnya sama-sama lelaki.

Salahkah hatinya mencintai?

Salahkah bibirnya mengucap kalimat cinta?

Namun pemilik onix itu tak perduli. Manik hitamnya memandang tajam penuh kebencian. Ia tak ingin dicintai sahabatnya. Ia tak ingin memutuskan ikatan dengan kekasihnya meski berulangkali tersakiti.

"TIDAK BISA, KAN?" bentaknya penuh amarah.

Kilat tajam dari obsidiannya kian kejam menantang.

"Yang kubutuhkan hanya hatimu, bukan perasaanmu!"

Sasuke memutar langkah berbalik membelakangi si pirang lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan si pirang.

Pemuda berusia 21 tahun itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Mencoba menekan rasa sakit yang menjalar di hatinya. Dan rintik pertama air dari langit jatuh membasahi aspal, menyatu dengan air matanya yang telah terjatuh lebih dulu. Air hujan perlahan semakin deras mengguyur seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari menerobos guyuran hujan. Ia tak memperdulikan sakit yang mulai terasa. Tak memperdulikan hujan pertama musim panas yang kian menghujam tubuh pucatnya. Sampai saat ia tak sanggup berlari lagi. Cairan merah perlahan mengalir dari hidungnya. Pandangannya mengabur. Dan Sasuke ambruk di ujung jalan dekat rumahnya.

.

.

.

Ran Hime

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan menyusuri koridor rumah sakit. Sasuke sakit lagi. Entah ada apa dengan tubuh Sasuke hingga ia sering masuk rumah sakit. Sasuke selalu menggeleng setiap kali ditanya.

Langkah Naruto terhenti di depan ruangan dokter Kakashi Hatake. Ia tak sengaja mendengar percakapan yang terjadi antara Kakashi dan Itachi, kakak Sasuke.

"Separah itu?" tanya Itachi dengan cemas.

"Ya.. Kanker itu sudah sampai tingkat stadium akhir."

"Apa tidak ada cara lain?"

"Cara satu-satunya hanyalah berharap ada seseorang yang mau mendonorkan hatinya."

Itachi menggeleng lemah.

Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya menyusuri koridor Rumah Sakit. Ia segera masuk ke kamar Sasuke. Suara Sasuke kembali terngiang.

_"Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah hatimu, bukan perasaanmu!"_

Kini Naruto baru mengetahui, jika pemuda pucat yang sedang terbaring di ranjang itu sedang sakit. Sasuke membutuhkan hati untuk menggantikan hatinya yang terkena kanker. Tapi apakah ia bisa memberikan hatinya, sedangkan ia selalu bertahan demi sahabatnya. Ya... anggap saja itu pembuktian cintanya meski terdengar konyol. Naruto pun kembali bergegas untuk menemui Kakashi.

.

.

.

Kakashi nampak tak percaya dengan apa yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Sehingga Naruto mengulang kalimatnya lagi.

"Berikan saja hatiku untuk Sasuke, Sensei!"

"Kau jangan gila, Nar! Kau tahukan prosedur dalam mendonorkan hati!" ujar Kakashi, dokter yang menangani Sasuke dan juga Dosen Naruto ketika di kampus, "Itu tidak seperti mendonorkan darah atau ginjal."

Tentu saja Naruto tahu tentang hal itu. Bagaimanapun dia juga calon dokter spesialist penyakit dalam.

Naruto menatap Kakashi penuh harap lalu berujar, "Dokter tidak bisa menyambil hati dari seorang pendonor yang masih bernafas. Dan seorang pendonor hati haruslah seseorang yang sudah mati." Naruto mengambil nafas sejenak.

"Tapi jika aku mati, hatiku bisa kuberikan pada Sasuke," ujarnya lalu berbalik, memunggungi Kakashi.

"Jangan bilang kau-"

"Aku akan menemui Neji. Lalu memberikan hatiku untuk Sasuke."

Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih tak mengerti dengan ucapan Naruto.

.

.

.

Ran Hime

.

.

.

Hujan ke empat musim panas mengguyur dengan deras. Sasuke tersadar dari pingsannya. Wajahnya kian pucat. Badannya kian terlihat kurus. Ia mengerjap pelan lalu menatap kakaknya.

"Mana dobe, Aniki?" ujarnya lemah.

"Dia masih di Kampus, Aniki akan mengabari dia kalau kau sudah siuman."

Itachi pun meninggalkan Sasuke.

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Sasuke juga menyayangi Naruto. Namun ia tidak tega membuat orang yang disayanginya itu menderita, ketika malaikat kematian menjemputnya. Bagi Sasuke, lebih baik menyakiti Naruto lebih dulu. Lalu ketika ia mati nanti, Naruto takkan menangisi dirinya. Bahkan sebenarnya Sasuke tidak mencintai Neji. Ia berpacaranpun karena demi membuat Naruto membenci dirinya.

.

.

.

Ran Hime

.

.

.

Hujan ketujuh dari pertanda awal musim panas kembali turun. Dan selama seminggu Sasuke berada di rumah sakit, tak sekalipun Naruto menjenguknya. Terkadang ia berfikir jika Naruto membenci dirinya. Tapi mungkin hal itu lebih baik daripada ia akan membuat Naruto terluka.

Sasuke perlahan membuka mata ketika sayup-sayup terdengar suara kakaknya dan Kakashi.

"Maaf Itachi-san, hati Naruto tidak cocok dengan Sasuke," ujar Kakashi penuh penyesalan.

"Periksalah sekali lagi, Kakashi-sama!"

"Sudah! Tapi hasilnya tetap sama!"

Itachi terdiam. Dadanya terasa sesak menerima kenyataan. Pengorbanan sahahat adiknya untuk Sasuke benar-benar sia-sia.

"Aniki..." Sasuke mencoba bangun.

Itachi segera berjalan ke arah adiknya dan membantu Sasuke untuk duduk.

"Apa maksud dari dokter Kakashi?" ujarnya lemah. Itachi menggeleng lalu menatap Kakashi.

"Sebaiknya kau memang harus tahu."

"Kakashi-sama!" ucap Itachi, mengisyaratkan agar dokter itu tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Tapi Sasuke memang harus tahu, Itachi-san."

"Aniki!" Sasuke menatap kakaknya lekat-lekat.

"Naruto-" Itachi menutup mata sejenak. Menelan ludah mencoba menekan rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Kenapa dengan Naruto, Aniki?" ucapnya tak sabar.

"Tiga hari yang lalu ia meninggal!"

Sasuke nampak tak percaya, "Bohong!" matanya mulai berkaca, "Aniki bohong!" teriaknya mulai kehilangan kontrol emosi, "Aniki pasti bohong."

"Sas, tenanglah!" Itachi memeluk adiknya yang berteriak. Ia mencoba menenangkan adiknya namun ia sendiri juga menangis. Kematian Naruto merupakan pukulan yang amat berat bagi keduanya.

"Aniki bohong!" ujarnya lemah.

"Kau harus menerima semua kenyataan ini, Sas!" ujar Itachi sambil memeluk Sasuke seperti seorang bayi.

"Naru-" ucapannya terhenti. Keadaan Sasuke kembali memburuk. Dengan panik Itachi memanggil Kakashi yang masih bergeming.

.

.

.

Dari penuturan Itachi, Sasuke mengetahui jika Naruto mendatangi Neji. Naruto menantang Neji untuk balapan, dengan taruhannya adalah Sasuke. Jika Naruto menang, maka Neji harus melepaskan Sasuke dan tidak akan lagi menyakiti Sasuke. Naruto memang menang tapi dia juga masih mempunyai satu tujuan, yaitu memberikan hatinya untuk sahabat sekaligus orang yang ia cintai. Naruto membawa mobilnya ke persimpangan jalan. Mencoba menabrak sesuatu yang bisa membunuhnya.

Iapun tak tertolong akibat kehabisan darah. Sesuai apa yang dikatakan Naruto sebelum meninggal, hatinya untuk Sasuke. Namun sayang, pengorbanannya sia-sia. Kami-sama tak mengizinkan. Dan hatinya tidak cocok untuk Sasuke.

.

.

.

Ran Hime

.

.

.

Sasuke menikmati hari pertama musim panas dengan duduk di kursi roda di depan sebuah makam. Makam sahabatnya, orang yang disayanginya. Makam Uzumaki Naruto. Itachi memegang kedua bahu Sasuke, setiap kali tubuh adiknya bergetar.

"Kau bodoh!" umpat Sasuke. Suaranya sedikit serak. "Dobe tetap Dobe!"

"Kenapa kau benar-benar memberikan hatimu? Dan lihat... pengorbananmu sia-sia!" ucapnya tercekat. Suatu bongkahan memenuhi hatinya.

"Sudah kubilang, kita dari dulu tidak cocok, bukan?" ia tersenyum getir.

Perlahan air matanya menetes. Seandainya ia tidak munafik dengan membohongi perasaannya, pasti Kami-sama tak akan menghukumnya seperti ini. Kehilangan sahabat serta orang yang disayangi. Lalu hati yang ditinggalkan olehnya tidak bisa ia simpan sebagai penyambung nyawa. Bahkan Sasuke tak sempat melihat wajah tan itu sebelum dimakamkan. Semua sudah terjadi. Sesalpun tiada arti. Dan yang tertinggal hanya hati yang tak sempat membalas kata cinta. Yang tertinggal hanya hati yang terluka ditemani hati yang tak bisa dimiliki oleh Sasuke. Hati seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Huwee... geplak saja Hime bila ada yang menganggap Sasuke terlalu OOC saat mendengar kematian Naruto. Tapi jangan pernah bosan membaca fic Hime yang selalu Angst xp

Review sangat ditunggu... Flame... boleh jika membangun dan tidak mencemoh karena Hime memang suka pair SasuNaru xp.

Sekali lagi mohon review-nya n_n.

Oh ya… adakah yang mau menverikan review buat fic **Cell Rider:Save The Skypiea** di akun saya….


End file.
